


You are Mine

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Curse of Strahd, Desk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, gonna go take a bath in holy water, gotta keep warm in this polar vortex so I wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: Kiala comes back from a mission looking for her girlfriend. After being rattled by what Barovia has to offer, she finds herself worrying whether Strahd has gotten to her first.





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me as a friend and are reading this..... I have nothing to say and we now have a silent agreement to not speak of this to each other.

Kiala flexed her hand, willing the tiny bit of magic she had summoned to come forth again, but there was none. Cuts and bruises still covered her body, but earlier she had healed some. A divine sort of light had sewn her worst wounds shut, but no more.

At least now that they were back in Vallakhi they could rest. No more worrying about werewolves, hags, or moonpies. Kiala still felt the ache of bites, scratches, and tentacle wounds from no small number of beasts. Fighting the hags had been rewarding, but the werewolves felt like justice. The werewolves that had torn Ismark to pieces and strung him up to rot, that had cut down Citero were all dead.

A pack of displacer beasts now gone as well, as well as 12 children no longer in danger. It was good enough for Kiala at least. She wanted nothing more than to get a strong drink and kiss Ireena long enough to forget about what the hags and werewolves had been doing to those children.

Next to her, Curio and Prosperity has begun to bicker. Realizing she had not yet seen her lover, Kiala turned back to the Father of the church and asked,

“Is Ireena here?”

He looked confused at her question, “I thought she was with you?”

Kiala felt her heart rate spike. They had been gone a day, she had only seen her yesterday. Surely nothing had happened in such a short amount of time?

Shaking the thoughts away from her head and giving a nod, Kiala went off to the tavern. She had left Ireena there last, perhaps she had just remained there.

She set off at a quick pace just to be sure. She had given Ireena a necklace to prevent her from being watched by Strahd just a few days ago, given her about every protection she could offer. What if it still wasn’t enough?

Yesterday. It had only been yesterday that they’d saved two children from the coven of hags and returned them to Vallakhi. Ireena has been at the gates then, making jokes about how the two children hanging off of Kiala had been hers.

The image had not left her mind. Nor had the kiss that Ireena had blown to her as they’d set out again.

She’d wanted nothing more than to turn the cart around and give Ireena a kiss in full, but they’d had werewolves to hunt.

The streets were not crowded, and faces passed by without a second thought. A familiar voice cut through the chatter however, the tone sounding worried.

“Kiala! I did not know you all were back,” came the worried voice belonging to a blue tiefling, similar in appearance to the blue tiefling rogue that bickered with Curio back at the church.

“Ah, Luxury. Yes, do you know where Ireena is?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. Have you seen my sister? I have seen something disturbing in the cards.” He held up a familiar deck of cards that Kiala recognized and she pointed in the direction of the church.

“They are at the church, but I must go now,” she said, giving another quick nod before heading back on her way.

She didn’t like the shake in his voice as he’d spoken to her, or the worry in his gaze. Whatever it was, it could wait until she was sure Ireena was safe. She broke into a run.

Barely a week had passed since Kiala had been charmed by Strahd and almost given Ireena to him. It felt like years, but the image of Strahd clawing Ireena to unconsciousness played on repeat in her mind.

Following it were images of the week since then. Leaving Wally to remain at the church, meeting a Barovian farmer named Roxie. Leaving Ireena at the church, and Kiala staying with her for a night.

She was grateful for the magical dagger Ireena carried, silencing the noises they’d made from any prying ears. That night had been a bit messy and clumsy, but still made her reluctant to leave the next morning.

Then they’d traveled Barovia, meeting monsters, abominations, humanoid creatures, and the nightmares. Citero too, had left one night with only a letter of apology to Prosperity.

They returned to Vallakhi only to find Ismark dead. for three days they had remained, and Kiala had barely left Ireena’s side.

Death had been fresh in their minds for the past two weeks, but between Ismark’s funeral and finding Citero’s body surrounded by dead werewolves, Kiala was suspecting the worst as she burst into the tavern.

Mrs. Martikov gave a friendly smile as Kiala approached, slightly out of breath, injuries almost completely forgotten.

“Mrs. Martikov, is Ireena here?”

“Ireena? I haven’t seen her all morning.” Kiala’s heart jumped into her throat. If something had happened, if Ireena had been taken…

Kiala rushed up the stairs to the room they’d shared, knocking on the door. Her breath caught as silence answered.

She gulped as she opened the door…

Only to be met with a sleepy eyed Ireena giving a big yawn, dressed in loose pants and a thin slip that was falling off of her shoulder. The breath left Kiala’s chest at the sight and warmth filled its place.

“Kiala? You’re back! You look hurt,” she took Kiala’s arm gently and pulled her inside, “is everything alright?”

She nodded, “Everything is ok, it’s just been a long few days.”

“You mean day?” Ireena said, giving a soft smile.

Kiala returned her smile, “Yes, it has been trying, but hags are dead. And only ancestors know how many wolves and werewolves. We also ran into displacer beasts on our way back this morning,” Kiala said, sitting down on the desk in the room.

“No wonder you look rough,” Ireena said, running a hand along her arm, Kiala bit back a wince as Ireena ran a hand along the muscle of her bicep, covered in bruises and barely healed cuts.

She withdrew her hand immediately and instead gave Kiala a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“You’re safe now,” she said, wrapping her arms around Kiala and pulling her in close. All the large tiefling woman could do was warp her arms around her in turn and hide her face in the crook of her neck, memorizing all she could about the human in her arms.

“As are you,” Kiala responded, running her hand through long dark hair, not quite breaking the embrace. The things she’d seen the past few days...

She inhaled, taking in the smell of incense and rain to erase the smell of burning children. Tangling her fingers in Ireena’s hair, she tried to forget the feeling of tearing wolves apart, only for them to revert back into humans at the moment of death. Moving back slightly, she looked to Ireena’s face, trying to erase the images of children locked in a cage, half-starved.

Seeing Kiala’s pained expression, Ireena pulled her in for a sweet kiss that kept Kiala grounded. Her lips were soft, and Kiala couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, realizing that she was finally alone with Ireena, and there was no more imminent danger. Ireena let out a surprised noise at Kiala’s initiative, but melted into it.

Unable to stop herself, Kiala let her hand tangle in Ireena’s long hair, while her other hand began to roam over the soft slip hiding little of Ireena’s form.

“Wait, Kiala,” Ireena said and Kiala halted, moving her hands to herself as she gave her girlfriend a questioning look.

“You still look injured, and are probably tired from those fights. Are you sure you want to go much further?” Ireena asked, concern in her gaze. It was the concern that brough a soft smile to Kiala’s expression as she let her hand brush back a bit of hair behind her ear.

“I have wanted nothing more since I left,” Kiala said, moving in to kiss her again. This time, it was Ireena that quickly deepened the kiss, nipping at Kiala’s lip before she flipped their positions, picking Ireena up in her arms as if she weighed nothing before setting her on the desk, hands wandering.

“You first,” Kiala said as Ireena had only enough time to give her a questioning look before Kiala’s hands were roaming up her shirt, removing it as she eyed the half-naked woman. Tossing the slip behind her, Kiala kissed at her neck, biting and sucking as Ireena began to squirm slightly.

Moving her hand to one breast as she began to kiss the other, Kiala relished in the moans that Ireena had begun to sing as she lavished attention on her breasts. When they had made love before, it had been more of a fumbling attempt at pleasure. Neither woman had been too prepared, and everything had still been too new.

Kiala had seen Ireena through party drama, through Strahd, through her brother’s death. They were in no rush, there was no awkwardness between them any longer, not as Kiala licked and kissed her way across Ireena’s stomach.

“Oh fuck,” Ireena breathed as Kiala kissed her just above her waistline, biting a mark that would not fade by morning.

“Tell me how you want it,” Kiala said, hovering around her navel as she kissed her again.

Ireena could only respond breathlessly, her voice heavy with want, “Your mouth, oh Morninglord… please Kiala.”

Looking up with a wolfish expression, Kiala all but ripped the pants off of her as she wiggled to allow their removal. Determined to give her girlfriend the pleasure she deserved, Kiala moved Ireena’s legs on either of her shoulders as she bit another mark onto the soft skin on the inside of her thigh.

Above her, Ireena whined as Kiala inched closer, kissing everywhere except where she wanted it most. Licking another bite mark earned her another moan from Ireena and she could only grin.

 _“Kiala…”_ Ireena moaned and grabbed onto Kiala’s horns. The move shocked Kiala, but the move sent heat straight between her legs as she let out a cross between a moan and a growl.

“Who’d have thought that the great warrior Kiala likes, _oh fuck!”_ Ireena’s sentence got cut off as Kiala kissed her where it counted. Being pulled in by the horns, Kiala lavished affection, alternating between kissing and licking until Ireena’s moans grew in volume.

Speeding up her motions, Kiala relished in the obscene noises coming from Ireena’s mouth, and halted her movement before she could finish, pulling back against Ireena’s grip on her horns.

“Kiala that’s just mean,” Ireena said between gritted teeth. Moving her hands back up, Kiala kept her movements slow as her hands once again roamed across Ireena’s chest.

“I can be nice if you like,” she teased, moving back up to give Ireena a searing kiss, allowing her to taste herself on her tongue before she spread Ireena’s legs and began to kiss and lick her way back down once more.

Where Ireena had been moaning loud before, she was now nearly crying out Kiala’s name as Kiala increased her pace, moving her hands to pinch at Ireena’s breasts as she edged closer and closer to her release.

“Please, please, I’m so close Kiala…” her words ended in what was close to a screech as Kiala sucked and licked her to completion, Ireena clawing at the desk with one hand and pulling at her horns with the other, shaking as wave after wave of release hit her.

Kiala kissed her until she began to slow, her breath evening out as she slumped against the wall behind the desk, her body near going limp.

“Sweet Morninglord Kiala that was…” before she could finish, Kiala stood up and moved over her with a different smile on her face.

“I didn’t expect you to be so loud,” Kiala said with a laugh, giving Ireena a soft kiss.

“I certainly didn’t expect to see you so soon, and to have such a warm welcome,” she replied, still catching her breath.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

A moment of silence passed as Kiala leaned her forehead against Ireena’s.

“That noise you made when I grabbed onto your horns…”

Kiala moved back.

“Or if you didn’t want me to…” Ireena started, but Kiala kissed her palm.

“We should move, if we are going to fuck properly, we are not doing it on a desk,” Kiala said, picking her up as Ireena wrapped her arms around Kiala’s neck.

She deposited the human on the bed before moving to remove her own clothes, but Ireena grabbed for her wrist, a curious look on her face.

“Let me,” she said, moving her hands across the muscles of Kiala’s shoulders and arms. Holding her hands for but a moment, Ireena kept her gaze locked with Kiala’s as she moved her hands up her chest, tracing the lines of her tattoos and abs. Reaching the edge of her breast band, Ireena moved her hands up underneath it, moving the fabric aside.

Kiala was not a small woman by any sense of the word, her chest not being an exception. Ireena moved in to finally kiss her, her lips moving against hers again and again as desire coursed through them, hands wandering to grope at her breasts.

Lifting up her arms, Kiala allowed Ireena to remove the breastband completely. She held back another wince as holding her arms up tweaked a sore muscle in her arm, but Ireena was there kissing her sweetly until Kiala forgot what the pain felt like.

It was another process all together, removing Kiala’s cloak, various bags, and straps for weapons, but she was eventually dressed down to only her loose pants, which Ireena removed promptly as well.

With a gentle push once again, Ireena fell back onto the bed as Kiala once again let her hands wander while she began to kiss along her neck.

“Hey Kiala.” The tone in her voice made Kiala pause and look to her. The intensity in her gaze made Kiala grin.

“It’s your turn now,” was all she said to Kiala before she slipped her leg around and twisted them both around so that Kiala was underneath Ireena. She wasn’t used to being in this position, but as Ireena smirked at her, Kiala’s eyes widened in surprise.

Ireena wasted no time in kissing and marking her way across Kiala’s neck and shoulders. With horns extending behind her head, Kiala had to keep herself propped up to not skewer the bed but leaned back on her elbows as she let her girlfriend kiss along the outline of one of her tattoos above her breasts.

Last time had certainly not been anything like this. It had been hands fumbling underneath clothes and moving too quickly to savor the noises, the feel of each other. They could take their time and learn which spots make the other writhe and moan.

Realizing the walls were probably thinner that either would like, Kiala bit her lip to hold back a moan as Ireena groped at her breasts, biting the skin in between the lines of her tattoos. Her ministrations made heat coil between her legs, and Kiala found herself growing impatient.

Sticking a pillow behind her head to stop her horns from gouging the mattress, Kiala moved her hands to Ireena’s back.

“You were very thorough Kiala, it’s only fair that I return the favor,” Ireena purred, moving her hand between them to a spot that had Kiala’s nails scratching along Ireena’s back.

As her movements quickened, Kiala couldn’t help but continue to scratch at her back as pleasure began to build in her system. Her kisses becoming frantic as her breath quickened.

“ _Ireena_...” she all but whined as she edged closer and closer. Kiala nearly lost it as Ireena broke from their embrace and kissed her way down Kiala’s abdomen until her mouth began to aid her fingers.

Straddling her release and something akin to a high she’d never known, Kiala’s fingers twisted in the sheets as her head fell back against the sheets, mouth open in a silent cry as a rush of pleasure shocked her senses.

She eventually collapsed into the sheets, completely boneless as a shuddering sigh left her lips. Ireena moved to meet her, running her hand through the unshaven side of hair Kiala had and tucked it behind a long-pointed ear. The kiss she gave Kiala was light and sweet in comparison to the ones she’d just received, but Kiala just smiled against her lips.

As they broke apart, Ireena didn’t move from where she was straddled over her, hair fanned around them both as she leaned her forehead against hers. Neither moved for a moment, still relishing in the afterglow as they caught their breath.

Moving to kiss her cheek softly, Kiala’s lips hovered slightly over Ireena’s as she spoke, “Ireena, I am yours.”

Ireena’s eyes widened a moment before she gave Kiala a kiss on her forehead and let her hands begin wandering again in preparation for another round.

“And you are mine Kiala.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....tumblr: nerdiestdanibirb


End file.
